


Friday

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's gifts [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Car Sex, M/M, Omega Verse, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Jason always sees Tim on Fridays after school. Drake's heat will be here soon, but Tim missed his appointment.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Akira's gifts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067426
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Friday

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Viernes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371090) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



> Thank you so much to Lucy-san

It's the middle of winter in Gotham, but no matter, Jason is there. In the park near Tim's college apartment. He warms his hands with his breath, rubs his palms and tries to warm his icy nose. There are few people on the street, just the hired help and people with very important jobs.

Todd looks at his phone for the thousandth time, with no messages or calls. Usually when he is going to be late, he tells him so. The older one kicks a small pile of snow and approaches the road. Tim doesn't seem to be at the end of the road either. He picks up the device and searches his contacts for his partner's number. One, two, three, four tones; no response. Maybe Tim could lose an arm, but never his phone.

Perhaps what really has Jason more worried is the fact that the omega zeal would come that weekend. Drake didn't have a bite; he had refused, not just because the family would know. But because he wanted to enjoy a little more emotional freedom. Jason cursed, putting his cell phone in his pocket, and walking to school.

He knows what his partner's schedule is, he always says so. It takes him at most 20 minutes to get to campus, he didn't have a chance to go to college. It's always strange to walk into that environment. Building: F, room 23, Jason looks for him, he still sees some guys in the classroom, but his guy isn't there. That's not elementary school, he can' t just ask anyone about Tim.

The older one stands by the door, calling out to Tim. Again, no answer, skipping the message in the mailbox. He tries a couple more times without success. Finally, the door opens and takes the first young man he sees by the edge of his shirt.

"You know Tim Drake?" Maybe asking that way is too suspicious.

"Who's asking?" The young man asks.

"I'm a friend, Tim was supposed to meet me after class”. The subject raises an eyebrow with some doubt.

"You're that guy, Tim always leaves early on Fridays." Jason opens his grip, letting the boy walk away a little. "I have several classes with him, but he didn't show up today. You can go check out his dorm."

"Thank you". Jason reaches for his cell phone again, holding it to his ear as he leaves campus. It's just another failed attempt to contact him, no response, this time he sends it straight to mailbox. He doesn't have to go through the door, and when he looks out the window, he can tell that he didn't spend the night there. Todd knocks on the glass and gets off the ledge, his last option is to tell Bruce.

"Red Robin and I were working on a case together". That's a good excuse, Jason congratulates himself as he tries to get a cab. "We met today to compare and share progress, but he didn't show up. You know, Tim is always on time."

Lying to Bruce is his forte, none of the other Robins had as much facility for that as he did. Jason gets out of the car in front of the mansion and shakes his pants. Batman will ask why he is so dressed up or why he doesn't have his uniform. "I had an appointment; it would only be for a few minutes. But the guy didn't show up, so maybe he's dead". He himself knew Drake couldn't be dead, but that didn't mean he wasn't kidnapped or in some worse trouble.

Walking to the mansion brings a strange sense of nostalgia, from when he still lived there and was sneaking out. Alfred opens the door and a visibly surprised face. It is extraordinary to see Jason arrive on his own. The butler clears his throat and blinks in disbelief.

"Master Jason..." The old man whispers. "But what are you waiting for? You're out in the cold, come in, come in. May I offer you some tea, chocolate?"

"Chocolate is fine, I won't stay long. Is Bruce here?" Jason questions as he enters the house.

"He's downstairs, you know where to find him. The butler responds with some sadness in his tone. He takes the tray with empty cups and heads into the kitchen. Jason tries to call Drake again, getting the same response. He squeezes the device in his hands and sighs, hoping that Bruce is alone. If he reports Tim's alleged disappearance with Dick there, he will have to submit to an interrogation by the first Robin. The least bad would-be Damian, because when he heard Tim's name, he would turn a deaf ear and disappear.

Jason curses when he sees Richard throwing a Damian fencing stick at him. Bruce stands in front of the computer, types a few words, and stops to look at what he did. In an apparent calm that Todd now feels bad about breaking. Damian returns the stick to Dick and is the first to look at it Friday.

"Jason?" Richard questions.

"Jason?" Bruce turns over his chair to look at him.

"Jason." Damian rolls his eyes and picks up his sweatshirt from the floor. Richard heads to the edge of the stairs to meet Todd.

"Why are you so surprised to see me?" The young man asks.

"No one is surprised, don't feel special". Damian answers quickly.

"Damian". Richard rebukes the teenager. "Because you don't usually come in unless you are very insistent, or you have a case."

"Well, I think we have a case." Jason begins to explain. Bruce leaves the chair, looking at Todd with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"What's going on, Jason? Did you find out anything?" Batman inquires.

"Well, it's about Tim, we were supposed to meet today..." Jason starts talking, watching the doubt grow on Nightwing and Batman's faces.

"You came all this way because Drake stood you up." Damian's voice is a little distant, but he can make out the mockery in his tone.

"He didn't show up and is always on time like a Brit." Jason excuses himself. Bruce scratches his neck and Dick clears his throat.

"Tim spent the night here, he should still be asleep in the warehouse," Dick says and turns around. Even if Red Hood and Red Robin thought their relationship was unknown to the other members of their family, they were wrong. No one had ever confronted them directly because the youngest one didn't care. The older one really wanted to know the full story, but Bruce's request was obtained by questioning.

"He went out on patrol with me and worked late." Bruce excuses Drake as if to lessen Jason's latent concern. Dick is raising his weapons, avoiding at all costs to ask Jason anything.

"Oh." It's the only thing that comes out of Red Hood's mouth. He went all the way in vain and was probably already causing suspicion in others. "If he's here I think it's okay."

"You can go talk to him". Grayson says. "I was about to call him for lunch."

Bruce clears his throat again and looks away from Dick. Jason squints, now wary. He crossed his arms over his chest and scowls.

"Is there anything you're not telling me?

"Nothing, why do you think we would hide anything from you?" Richard answers. Bruce looks at the screen trying to hide the discomfort. Damian passes by Dick making as little noise as possible in an attempt to go unnoticed. "Are you going to the kitchen?"

"Yes, I am". Damian answers. Dick stands up, leaving his weapons unfixed.

"Let me come with you". 

"They are hiding something from me," Jason says.

"You are paranoid". Damian replies.

"You're not a brat, Dick. Do you know something I don't?"

"I know a lot of things like this for example." Answers the elder moving his fingers in a cheap magic act as if he were tearing off his thumb.

"I'll be more specific; you know something about Tim that I don't".

"Well, you weren't there when he had his wisdom teeth pulled. That counts as knowing something you don't." Richard takes Damian by the shoulders as if he were trying to hide behind the boy.

"You tell him, or I do". Damian threatens.

"Tell me what?"

"Come on upstairs Dami, let's..."

"Nobody goes upstairs, what are you hiding from me?"

"The question is, what do you and Drake think you're hiding from us?" Damian questions, the colours drain from Jason's face. The lump in his throat gets bigger and his eyes reveal the panic that is beginning to grow in him. "Wow, they really didn't suspect it, what idiots."

"It's not what you think."

"Jason, you don't have to give us excuses." Richard tries to calm him down. Jason hits his face and walks to the back. "If he didn't want to talk about it, that's fine.

"Tim told you." Inquire Red Hood, standing in the corridor leading to the winery. Maybe he's hallucinating from emotional stress or has spent so much time with Drake that he has the ability to smell it even from that distance.

"No one told us anything," Damian responds. "Can I go now?

Jason doesn't respond to the question but walks down the aisle noticing that as he goes the smell gets more intense. Bruce is attached to Selina Kyle; Damian is still too young to smell Tim, but Dick is not. Richard must have realized this; he was brave enough to overlook it. Why did he respect Tim? Why did he know he was with Jason?

The older man takes the doorknob, takes one last breath of clean air, and turns the knob. Drake is wrapped like a burrito on a mat, squirming, and sighing. The cellar is not exactly small, yet its aroma has already flooded the whole place, calling Jason to join him in that makeshift bed.

"Is Jason all right?" Bruce asks. It's not the first time Red Hood has smelled the zeal of young Tim, and he's not even awake. Maybe it's because they've been together so long because Jason has wanted to claim him as his own for months. Or because he had thought something bad had happened to him and was sentimental.

"All good." Jason responds, taking a step with his shaky legs inside. He inhales through his mouth to taste the other boy's heat. He swallows thickly as he tries to speak, his lips quiver as he opens, he leans even closer feeling the cozy sensation of the heat flooding him. "Tim."

His hand takes the younger boy's shoulder, shaking it a little. Drake's eyes move under his eyelids, but do not open. Jason sighs, bowing completely. He sinks his face into Tim's hair, running his arm across Drake's back to try to lift him.

"What? Who?" Drake asks. His eyelashes flutter as he opens his eyes. The first taste on his palate is the smell of Jason. The pupils of the Omega become huge as soon as he spots his companion. Tim gasps, wriggles out of his sleeping bag, and takes Todd's face in his hands. "Is it Friday already?"

"Yes, it is.

"And are we in the cave?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Do they already know?"

"Maybe".

"Take me home".

"You are in heat; I can't get you out in this state". Jason lifts the young man, letting the sleeping bag fall to the ground.

"You mean Dick?" Tim wraps his legs around Todd's waist, rubbing his cheek against the older boy's. That's the best part of the rut, at least for Jason. Red Robin becomes affectionate, it's the beginning of his heat, and he's also with him last month. So, it's not as strong, not like the first time they spent it together.

"If and because he comes in a cab."

"Take a Batmobile and give me a ride." Also, because he was getting more reckless. Todd puts his arm up Drake's ass, to hold him. The youngest sighs, letting his hot breath hit Red Hood's mouth, separating his lips by rubbing just a little against his mouth.

"Why do you want to go home?" Jason questions.

"Because I'm in heat and I want you to fuck me". Even the tone of his voice. A couple of thousandths higher. Panting, Jason grabs him by the hair, forcing him to raise his face. The youngster's separate lips gladly welcome him, as he pushes their mouths together.

Red Robin holds Jason's clothes, pulling them as if waiting to remove them. Todd staggers, leading the young man to the door, pressing Tim's back onto the metal surface. The teenager sobs at the scourge, lifting his body to rub against Red Hood's abdomen. Noticing that his partner is as hard as he is.

"Fuck me here."

"Do you want Bruce to hear us?" Jason lifts the young man over his shoulder, earning a slightly nervous laugh. He opens the door, walking down the hall with Tim on his shoulder like a sack.

Bruce's jaw almost unclenches at the scene, while Grayson drowns out a small scream. Damian scowls, Bruce and Dick look at each other, hesitating to comment. Jason opens the door of the Batmobile, letting Drake in. Batman makes a sound as if trying to protest, but Richard raises his arm to tell him to be quiet.

Todd gets into the vehicle by pushing his lover into the passenger seat. Drake complains, throwing himself at Jason's neck as soon as the door closes. The older man starts the car, backing up. Richard rushes to open the hangar, letting the car out without a hitch, or they would have knock on the door. Bruce and Dick look at each other, Red Hood's reckless driving only shows his desperation.

"You let him take a $10 million Batmobile?" Bruce nags.

"Yes..." Richard doubts it.

"You let a rutting alpha take my Batmobile and more importantly he took Tim."

"Drake didn't seem very upset." Damian folds his arms across his chest and turns around.

"I'll talk to them later". Bruce finishes. The exit from the cave leads directly to a coastal road. They are desolate enough that none of them have to worry about being seen or that some other alpha arrives called by the smell of Drake's heat. It's only a couple of minutes after you leave until you find a safe place to park.

Drake jumps into the back seat, grabbing Jason's jacket sleeve. The other boy is taller, has some difficulty moving, but finally makes it. Tim pulls on his own clothes, pulling out of the lightweight nightshirt. Todd holds the edge of the pajama pants, sliding them down the boy's legs.

The milky skin on his extremities is slightly flushed with heat. His thighs shaking in anticipation of what lies ahead, Jason struggles with his buttons and pushes the seats back to get more space. The narrow car begins to fill with the delicious aroma of Drake.

His underwear is soaked with his fluids. his skin bristles as soon as Todd's naked hand touches his shoulder, bringing his little palm to his arm. Without taking her eyes off Jason, he pushes her limb to his chest. He pushes his limb to his chest, separating his lips to pant. His dermis burns under his touch, as it does whenever he is in heat.

He moistens his mouth, showing his tongue. Jason wants to throw himself at him. Drake reaches for his own underpants, making them fall down his legs, presses his other bare foot on Todd's chest. From there Red Hood can look at everything, his thighs red, his skin shining with sweat, his hole throbbing.

Jason leans over Drake, letting his leg go up to his shoulder, until his knee is close to his face. He leaves a chaste kiss on the beautiful flesh, opening his lips to pass his teeth through the whitish dermis. Their bodies so close that they can feel the heat that the other one radiates; Todd pulls down his underwear. Releasing his hard erection, he presses the tip over Tim's hole.

The slightest gasp, he directs his gaze to the union of their bodies. Their limbs shaking in anticipation of what follows. Jason gently pushes himself, opening the cozy walls of the young man. Delighting in Drake's sobs as he stretches to restrain him. Tim's fingers close over his arms as he enters fully, shaking slightly and letting out a long sigh.

Jason grabs him by the ankles, backing up, watching the boy's body lose tension. He rocks, with a bit of care, making sure how stretched out he is. Drake climbs up, his thighs shake as Todd pushes himself back, the warm center receives him without a problem. His cozy bowels, embracing him almost with love.

Drake sobs, his lips parting as his tongue pokes out between them. The big hands of his lover on his extremities, marking a much stronger rhythm, the thin detective body taking them without problems. Shaking to the sound of the whip. His flesh trembling with the hard blows, the tears accumulate in his eyes, slowly descending as he blinks.

The alpha's dick hitting his uterus without delicacy. The inside of the boy vibrating, sobbing as he notices his body dilating. It is always much more pleasant when she is in heat, as if somehow even what would be painful feels good. Tim passes his ankles behind Jason's head, the heat in his belly begins to spread in his center.

Jason frowns, squeezing his boyish thighs, pulling his limbs apart so that he can dive impossibly deep into the thin omega body. Drake screams, a sound that echoes inside the vehicle, Tim's thin body contracts as his fingernails dig into Todd's skin.

Compressing his lover into his warm center, Jason gasps as he gazes darkly at Tim. Stopping in his gut, Todd would like to sink his teeth into him, as he has thought for a long time. But not yet. He spills into the omega, crowding his uterus with sperm.

Drake's body relaxes, purring as he notices his center being crowded. The knot swells at his entrance to allow him to keep all the sperm inside. The younger man exhales separate his lips and watches his lover with tearful eyes. Still trembling at the height of his heat, Tim hugs Jason in search of a comfortable spot.

"Can I take you to the driver's seat to go home?" Jason holds Drake's back.

"It's better if we spend the night here".

Follow me on twitter

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
